


love at first (real meeting)

by thjk_jhjs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, side jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thjk_jhjs/pseuds/thjk_jhjs
Summary: Surprisingly enough, Yuta has never seen or properly met Mark yet. Despite Johnny and Mark being roommates for half a year already and Yuta being good friends with Johnny, their schedules never seemed to match.Even now when Johnny is in Chicago and Yuta coming to visit the apartment, Yuta has yet to see Mark and his awkward self.-Or Yuta is tasked with taking care of Johnny’s pet hamster and enter Mark, his roommate.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	love at first (real meeting)

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so absolutely much. This fic is really rushed and unbetaed, but I hope you guys enjoy it!! 
> 
> Stream "Punch" and continue loving the boys!

Yuta can’t remember why he became roommates with Taeyong.

Okay, he does remember. It was Taeyong’s great cooking abilities and his motherly chides to him among other qualities.

But now, he’s regretting it.

Taeyong is making out with his long term boyfriend, Jaehyun, on the couch and Yuta is just reminded of how lonely he is, although he doesn’t plan to find a boyfriend anytime soon.

Yuta just wants to head to his room and chide Taeyong and Jaehyun about making out in the luxury of Taeyong’s own room, but instead chooses to head off to Johnny’s apartment a few blocks away.

-

Johnny had actually been out of Korea for a few weeks visiting his family back in Chicago for the summer before their last year in college starts up.

And Yuta being one of Johnny’s best friends had been asked to check up on his pet hamster, Hams, three days a week at most for the fact that his roommate, Mark, was still living there.

Yuta quickly makes his way to the little hamster cage besides the old lumpy couch, taking off his jacket in the process and putting it on the couch.

He crouches low and close to Hams, hands already have unlocked the cage door, and grabs Hams slow and softly.

Yuta loves holding Hams in his hands and petting him. Being with Hams is quite stress relieving to Yuta. Hams with his cute cheeks and adorable self.

He looks down at Hams food, Hams still in his hand, and sees that Mark had probably fed the hamster earlier that day.

Surprisingly enough, Yuta has never seen or properly met Mark yet. Despite Johnny and Mark being roommates for half a year already and Yuta being good friends with Johnny, their schedules never seemed to match.

Even now when Johnny is in Chicago and Yuta coming to visit the apartment, Yuta has yet to see Mark and his awkward self.

He says “awkward self’ because that’s what he’s heard from the rest of their friend group, which consists of Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Taeil, Jungwoo, Haechan, and of course, Johnny.

Yuta is actually quite upset he’s never seen Mark in person. Of course he’s seen photos of Mark, but meeting a person in person is different from photos and actually getting to interact with one another. He finds it suspicious that he also is the only one who hasn’t properly met Mark yet.

But he dismisses that and puts Hams back in his cage in favor of going through the fridge for anything to eat.

He finds himself thinking that he’ll probably be spending the night here and sleeping on Johnny’s bed as he makes his dinner, ramen. He makes sure to make extra in case Mark comes home.

He perks up.

He’ll probably get to meet Mark soon then. Yuta hadn’t thought that, too busy humming to himself the new NCT 127 song he heard earlier in the day at work.

“Hey, we ballin’,” He hums quietly in the kitchen, Hams’ little scurrying and cars driving by the only other noise surrounding him.

Yuta’s doing a little dance by the stove hosting the boiling water and hardening eggs, too immersed in his dancing to hear the door click open and notice the bit of water he spilt earlier.

He slips. Hard and with a big bang.

“Oh shoot,” Yuta hears from above him with his eyes closed in pain. “Are you okay, dude?” Mark quickly crouches down besides him and helps him up into a sitting position.

Yuta nods and replies, “I’m okay,” in a mumble. He still feels Mark’s hand on the small of his back and his face is slowly burning in embarrassment.

Yuta opens his eyes and sees bright, starry skies.

No one told him Mark had such beautiful eyes.

But Yuta is reminded of what just happened and, _oh no, this is your first meeting with Mark, way to make an impression Yuta_ , he thinks to himself.

But he thinks it’s funny, _this_ is his first meeting with Mark.

Yuta’s still looking into Mark’s concerned eyes when he starts chuckling and Mark just looks back at him in amusement and joins Yuta’s laughter when it becomes high pitched and a full laugh.

They stay like that a while. Mark with his hand on the small of Yuta’s back, Yuta with his hurt back, and their heads tilted back in laughter.

When their laughter dies down, Mark holds out his hand to Yuta.

“I’m Mark by the way,” And Mark smiles softly when Yuta takes his hand and shakes it.

“I’m Yuta.”

-

Johnny hasn’t seen Hams in three months, and he can’t wait to see him.

He’s trying his best to walk in the hallway, but ultimately rushes to his apartment door and quickly unlocks it.

It’s a blur when he lifts his head and sees two people on his old, lumpy couch, close and holding each other and maybe, were they kissing?

“Oh sh-” He hears, but he’s already closed the door.

Johnny just stands there, in front of his apartment door and left hand still on the door knob.

He definitely saw Yuta, there was no mistaking that bright red hair of his.

But who was the other? And why his apartment?

Johnny is so confused.

He removes his hand on the doorknob when he feels the door open from the inside, and his eyes meet his roommate.

“Mark?!” Johnny nearly yells in surprise, and Mark gives a little shrug and an awkward smile, “Welcome home, hyung?” Yuta’s joined Mark, arms wrapped around him and a wide smile on his face.

Johnny hasn’t seen Yuta this happy in a while, and while he is happy for the two, he wishes he could’ve had a heads up before rushing home.

He gives them both a winced smile, “Thanks for the warm welcoming.”

He makes his way into the apartment and doesn’t want to think of the things his best friend and dear dongsaeng might have been up to the past few months he’s been gone.

He grabs Hams’ cage hosting Hams himself and goes to his room. He’s a bit jet lagged.

-

“What’s taking the two so long?” Taeyong asks Doyoung, and he just shrugs.

They’ve been waiting for Mark and Yuta for a while at the usual diner they visited once a month for catching up.

“I swear,” Doyoung starts, “since they live together, they’ve been later and later to every meeting.” And the others nod in agreement.

It’s been three and a half years since Yuta and Mark came out with their relationship, but it still surprises them that they became a couple so fast.

“It was love at first real meeting.” Yuta likes to say and Mark just nods with happy eyes while their hands are locked.

The diner door chimes, two bodies coming into view.

“Sorry,” Mark starts, “We were busy.” Yuta nods, his bright blonde hair bouncing at his enthusiasm.

“Sure,” They all chide and make room to fit the two.

“So,” Yuta starts this time, and they all look to him, “Mark and I are,” He holds up his and Mark’s hand, “Engaged!!”

And everyone bursts in surprise, happiness, and love.

Yuta and Mark are at the end of the table, and the others are just so happy for them.

It really was love at first real meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!! 
> 
> I like to think that Taeyong and Jaehyun are also engaged and the rest of the members are in relationships too! It's up to your imagination! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
